


Click Your Heels, Wish for Me

by b0tticelli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Olympics AU, Slow Burn, Texting, Will Solace & Leo Valdez Friendship, slight angst, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will unknowingly texts Nico. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weeks Until Mutual Destruction: 11

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS it might change a couple of times before I decide on The One. 
> 
> So first off, some dedications are in order:  
> 1\. To Tyler - my oldest pal AND the one who's always yelling at me to write AND the one who dragged me into PJO hell. Without u, my love for Nico would not exist.  
> 2\. To Stella - the pal who is honestly the only reason why this fic is happening probably. THANK U for yelling at me to write The Fic(tm) every day and giving me all these ideas. THANK U for letting me yell at you about The Fic(tm) as well and lastly THANK U for being my editor and making sure Nico doesn't sound too american.  
> 3\. To Sarah - my Italian pal, bro, buddy, who is able to give me some insight on that Italian life. I love all of you dearly and appreciate your friendships. <3 
> 
> I can't say for sure when the next update will come through, but rest assured Stella will keep yelling at me until finish it.

**Week 1 Day 1**

_ Sunday, May 15, 2016 @ 9:00PM CDT _

_ Monday, May 16, 2016 @ 4:00AM CEST _

 

**[4:20 am] Unknown: Hey you know how I accidentally swallowed some food coloring yesterday? My dad said it's ok but I feel like I've dyed a little inside :(**

_[4:21 am] Nico: Che cazzo?_

**[4:21am] Unknown: Whoa wtf is this actually someone’s phone number?**

**[4:21am] Unknown: What language is that?**

**[4:21am] Unknown: Bonjour, amigo**

_[4:23 am] Nico: Are you really asking that AFTER getting a response?_

**[4:23am] Unknown: Oh good you speak English**

**[4:23am] Unknown: How was I supposed to know**

**[4:23am] Unknown: It’s not even the right amount of numbers**

_[4:24 am] Nico: And you’re American._

**[4:25am] Unknown: Texan, born and raised!**

**[4:25am] Unknown: How’d you know?**

**[4:26am] Unknown: Sorry, gotta sleep now, bro/brodette/brodx**

**[4:27am] Unknown: Talk to you later, new friend :)**

_[4:27am] Nico: ‘Seen at 04:27AM.’_

_Monday, May 16, 2016 @ 7:00AM CDT_

_Monday, May 16, 2016 @ 2:00PM CEST_

 

**[2:14pm] Unknown: So you never answered my question**

**[2:16pm] Unknown: Are you ignoring me now?**

**[2:19pm] Unknown: That’s ok I guess**

**[2:19pm] Unknown: Sorry for disturbing you :/**

_[2:34pm] Nico: It was 4am when you texted me, I don’t even know how I was coherently texting you._

_[2:34pm] Nico: I’ve only just woken up. But to answer your 2 questions: That was Italian and I knew because you sound a bit ignorant._

_[2:35pm] Nico: No offense._

_[2:39pm] Nico: And now you’re ignoring me._

 

_ Monday, May 16, 2016 @ 12:00PM CDT _

_ Monday, May 16, 2016 @ 7:00PM CEST _ 

 

**[7:31pm] Unknown: Sorry I was schooling**

**[7:31pm] Unknown: Dude Italy?**

**[7:32pm] Unknown: That’s so cool**

**[7:33pm] Unknown: Why were you up so late anyway?**

**[7:33pm] Unknown: Btw whats your gender?**

_[7:33pm] Nico: If you must know, I’m what you’d call a bro. Not to be stereotypical, but I get the feeling that you’re also a bro._

_[7:33pm] Nico: A young bro. Still in high school?_

**[7:35pm] Unknown: I am in fact a bro**

**[7:35pm] Unknown: Technically in high school**

**[7:35pm] Unknown: My last ‘year’**

_[7:37pm] Nico: Technically?_

_[7:37pm] Nico: ‘Year’? Why the quotes?_

**[7:39pm] Unknown: I say technically coz I’m homeschooled. And I guess you could say it’s my 5** **th** **year of high school**

_[7:43pm] Nico: Homeschool. You’re such an American._

_[7:43pm] Nico: Why the delay? I would’ve thought a homeschooled kid would be more likely to graduate early._

**[7:45pm] Unknown: I’ve been busy :P**

**[7:45pm] Unknown: With Stuff**

**[7:46pm] Unknown: Speaking of, I gotta go do said Stuff**

**[7:46pm] Unknown: Next time I’m gonna find out your age old man**

_[7:50pm] Nico: Why do you assume I’m old? Enjoy your school, while I enjoy your American tv shows._

* * *

 

**Week 1 Day 2**

_ Monday, May 16 10, 2016 @ 7:00PM CDT _

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 2:00AM CEST _

 

**[2:09am] Unknown: You sound like an adult**

_[2:10am] Nico: I just use proper grammar and capitalisation._

**[2:11am] Unknown: Like I said**

**[2:11am] Unknown: You sound like an adult**

_[2:13am] Nico: I’m 18, so technically I am one._

**[2:20am] Unknown: I’m 18 too! Cool beans**

_[2:20am] Nico: Cool beans?_

**[2:25am] Unknown: Yes**

**[2:25am] Unknown: Are you really 18 or are you just pretending to be?**

_[2:25am] Nico: Are you really 18, or are you just pretending to be?_

**[2:27am] Unknown: Huh?**

_[2:28am] Nico: I’m asking you the same question, of course._

**[2:29am] Unknown: OH**

**[2:29am] Unknown: :P**

**[2:29am] Unknown: Touche**

_[2:34am] Nico: I’m really 18. Besides, why would I be the one catfishing when you’re the one who texted me first? Also why were you texting my number in the first place?_

**[3:16am] Unknown: Whoa you know the term catfishing**

**[3:16am] Unknown: Touche again**

_[3:17am] Nico: I’m Italian, not media depraved._

 

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 7:00AM CDT _

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 1:00PM CEST _

 

**[1:06pm] Unknown: Sorry, had to go to bed. But Honestly though? I just typed in random numbers that happened to be in the order for yours :P**

 

 ****_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 8:00AM EDT _

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 2:00PM CEST _

 

_[2:30pm] Nico: Hey what time is it for you now?_

[2:31pm] Asshole: Fuck u for waking me at fucking 8am on my rest day

_[2:31pm] Nico: Learn to silence your phone, bitch._

 

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 7:00AM CDT _

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 2:00PM CEST _ 

 

_[2:34pm] Nico: You do realize that’s almost impossible right?_

**[2:35pm] Unknown: well it’s /almost/ the way I explained**

**[2:35pm] Unknown: It’s embarrassing ok**

_[2:36pm] Nico: I mean…I suppose I could believe you just happened to type in the correct order for a foreign phone number._

_[2:36pm] Nico: If that’s what you want me to believe._

_[2:37pm] Nico: Wow, bro. Must be fate._

 

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 11:00AM EDT _

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 5:00PM CEST _ 

 

[5:36pm] Asshole: Asshole.

_[5:36pm] Nico: Talking about yourself?_ _:)_

* * *

 

**Week 1 Day 3**

_ Tuesday, May 17, 2016 @ 07:00PM CDT _

_Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 02:00AM CEST   _

 

**[2:03am] Unknown: When I was in nyc last week i met this guy. We got kinda close and I thought maybe we’d hit it off or something**

**[2:03am] Unknown: They were in a relationship though**

**[2:04am] Unknown: They weren’t even into dudes honestly**  

**[2:04am] Unknown: It was really embarrassing**

**[2:04am] Unknown: Like**

**[2:04am] Unknown: Really**

_[2:05am] Nico: I’m trying so hard not to laugh right now. But go on, please. I’m curious on how this ends._

**[2:16am] Unknown: But yeah, I asked for their number to keep in touch anyway yknow**

**[2:16am] Unknown: As pals**

**[2:16am] Unknown: He took my phone and put it in his contact for me**

_[2:18am] Nico: Why on earth would you let someone else use your phone?_

**[2:21am] Unknown: That’s beside the point**

_[2:21am] Nico: Not really_

**[2:33am] Unknown: Shush**

**[2:33am] Unknown: But anyway**

**[2:33am] Unknown: he put your number in my phone**

**[2:34am] Unknown: Though I didn’t notice until afterwards, when I was on the plane ride home. Saw all those numbers and assumed it was just random mix of numbers in my phone**

**[2:34am] Unknown: Turns out it was you**

_[2:35am] Nico: Wow._

_[2:35am] Nico: Interesting._

_[2:37am] Nico: Actually, you said New York?_

**[2:38am] Unknown: Why? do you know someone there?**

_[2:39am] Nico: I do, actually. My parents hosted an exchange student a few years ago. He’s from New York. We still text almost every day._

**[0:42am] Unknown: Dude**

**[2:43am] Unknown: This guy told me he spent a summer in Italy**

**[2:43am] Unknown: DUDE**

**[2:43am] Unknown: You know Percy Jackson?**

**[2:43am] Unknown: Youre FRIENDS with percy Jackson???**

_[2:44am] Nico: Now I’m worried whether or not I should’ve revealed this information._

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 7:00AM CDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 2:00PM CEST _

 

**[2:33pm] Unknown: D U D E**

**[2:33pm] Unknown: He’s like the next hotter version of Michael Phelps!!**

_[2:37pm] Nico: So you hit on the next hotter version of Michael Phelps?_

**[2:38pm] Unknown: You’re childhood BROS with the hotter version of Michael Phelps??**

**[2:39pm] Unknown: Did you…SWIM with the hotter version of Michael phelps?**

**[2:39pm] Unknown: …Are you a swimmer too?**

_[2:40pm] Nico: LOL you’re funny. I’m definitely NOT a swimmer._

_[2:40pm] Nico: I did swim with him though. Don’t worry, I was only 11._

_[2:41pm] Nico: And my parents made me because they said it’d be good for my asthma. Which I guess it was, though bad for me because I don’t exercise._

**[2:43pm] Unknown: I**

**[2:43pm] Unknown: I can’t believe this**

**[2:43pm] Unknown: YOU got the opportunity to swim with THE percy Jackson**

**[2:43pm] Unknown: and you don’t even appreciate it.**

_[2:44pm] Nico: He was 13._

**[2:44pm] Unknown: He was already breaking records at 13!!!!**

_[2:45pm] Nico: You sure know a lot about the guy you were hitting on._

**[2:47pm] Unknown: It’s not like I let him know I knew all this about him!**

_[2:48pm] Nico: If I didn’t know Jackson, I would assume that he totally picked up the fact that you were a fan of him._

_[2:49pm] Nico: But I know Jackson. And unless you told him out right, there’s no way he’d know._

_[2:49pm] Nico: But,_ _I just realized something._

**[2:53pm] Unknown: What??**

**[2:53pm] Unknown: Look it’s not weird I like knowing all the Olympians that are around my age**

_[2:54pm] Nico: Um, of course not. But no that’s not what I was about to comment on._

**[2:56pm] Unknown: Oh**

**[2:56pm] Unknown: What then?**

_[2:56pm] Nico: Percy gave you my number._

**[2:57pm] Unknown: Yes**

_[2:58pm] Nico: Why the hell would he give you MY number?_

**[2:59pm] Unknown: I mean since you two are friends and all, shouldn’t YOU already know that answer?**

 

 ****_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 9:00AM EDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 3:00PM CEST _

 

_[3:00pm] Nico: Why are you like this?_

[3:04pm] Asshole: Why not? :)

[3:04pm] Asshole: What did I do now?

_[3:05pm] Nico: You gave my number to a random stranger._

_[3:05pm] Nico: He won’t stop saying bro._

[3:05pm] Asshole: LOLLLLLL

[3:06pm] Asshole: I’m pleased he actually tried to text you. I was thinking he’d just assume it was a fake number

_[3:06pm] Nico: Well his second text to me was “whoa wtf this is actually someones number?”_

[3:06pm] Asshole: HAHA

_[3:07pm] Nico: He’s so. Weird._

[3:08pm] Asshole: Is that a bad thing?

[3:13pm] Asshole: I’ll take your silence as a NO :)

_[3:19pm] Nico: Shut up, Percy._

_[3:19pm] Nico: Why would you give him MY number though?_

[3:21pm] Asshole: :P Why not?

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 8:00AM CDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 3:00PM CEST _

 

_[3:22pm] Nico: He’s an idiot. That’s really the only reason._

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 12:00PM CDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 7:00PM CEST _ 

 

 **[7:09pm] Unknown: I CANT BELIEVE youre insulting Percy Jackson.**

_[7:12pm] Nico: I still can’t believe you actually hit on him._

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 1:00PM EDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 7:00PM CEST _

 

_[7:13pm] Nico: I can’t believe he actually hit on you. Was Annabeth not there?_

_[7:13pm] Nico: I can’t believe you gave him my number._

_[7:13pm] Nico: Asshole._

_[7:14pm] Nico: Who even is this guy?_

[7:14pm] Asshole: Wouldn’t you like to know ;)

[7:14pm] Asshole: And believe it or not she literally was at my side 80% of the time LOL

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 12:00PM CDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 7:00PM CEST _

 

**[7:14pm] Unknown: Listen**

**[7:14pm] Unknown: I have my reasons**

**[7:15pm] Unknown: Okay, I just assumed**

_[7:15pm] Nico: You’re incredible._

**[7:17pm] Unknown: LISTEn**

**[7:17pm] Unknown: It’s so hard sometimes**

**[7:17pm] Unknown: You can’t just**

**[7:18pm] Unknown: You know**

**[7:18pm] Unknown: Ask someone if there gay**

_[7:19pm] Nico: They’re*_

_[7:21pm] Nico: Can’t even spell right, no wonder you can’t ask._

_[7:22pm] Nico: I’m kidding._

_[7:34pm] Nico: I understand the struggle, okay?_

_[7:50pm] Nico: I didn’t mean to make fun of you in a malicious way._

_[8:01pm] Nico: Sorry._

 

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 4:00PM CDT _

_ Wednesday, May 18, 2016 @ 11:00PM CEST _

 

**[11:11pm] Unknown: Bro no need to apologize**

_[11:11pm] Nico: Your lack of response had me thinking otherwise._

**[11:11pm] Unknown: Oh I’m just busy man ;)**

**[11:12pm] Unknown: It’s all good**

**[11:12pm] Unknown: I promise**

**[11:12pm] Unknown: So any way**

**[11:12pm] Unknown: As I was saying**

_[11:12pm] Nico: Go on, yes?_

**[11:12pm] Unknown: Actually I think I pretty much said it all**

**[11:13pm] Unknown: You can’t just ask someone if THEYRE gay**

**[11:13pm] Unknown: Coz if they aren’t then they get insulted**

**[11:13pm] Unknown: Coz apparently it’s insulting to be gay :P**

_[11:14pm] Nico: Wow, deep._

**[11:16pm] Unknown: I sense your sarcasm**

_[11:16pm] Nico: To quote you, “:P”_

**[11:18pm] Unknown: Shut up**

_[11:19pm] Nico: Like I said earlier though, I understand. I get it._

**[11:21pm] Unknown: Does this mean you’re gay too then?**

**[11:21pm] Unknown: Or somewhere on that spectrum?**

_[11:21pm] Nico: Wow_

_[11:21pm] Nico: WOW_

_[11:21pm] Nico: ME? Gay?_

_[11:21pm] Nico: Why would you ask someone that, I’m not gay wtf._

**[11:22pm] Unknown: Oh**

**[11:22pm] Unknown: Bro I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I just assumed**

**[11:24pm] Unknown: I’m an idiot**

_[11:27pm] Nico: I’m fucking with you_

_[11:27pm] Nico: I’m 100% gay._

**[11:28pm] Unknown: Oh my god**

**[11:28pm] Unknown: I hate you**

**[11:28pm] Unknown: I can’t believe I actually believed you**

**[11:28pm] Unknown: You’re the worst**

_[11:29pm] Nico: The opportunity was there. I had to take it, bro._

**[11:29pm] Unknown: Now I’m not gonna talk to you anymore :/**

_[11:31pm] Nico: :(_

**[11:32pm] Unknown: Jk but I do got things to do so peace out you big meanie**

_[11:32pm] Nico: :)_

* * *

 

**Week 1 Day 4**

_Thursday, May 19, 2016 @ 12:00PM CDT_

_Thursday, May 19, 2016 @ 7:00PM CEST_

 

**[7:13pm] Unknown: You know I just realized something**

_[7:15pm] Nico: What?_

**[7:15pm] Unknown: I realized I don’t know something**

_[7:15pm] Nico: And that is?_

**[7:16pm] Unknown: Your name.**

_[7:16pm] Nico: Oh._

_[7:17pm] Nico: It’s Nico._

**[7:23pm] Unknown: Nico**

_[7:23pm] Nico: Yes._

**[7:24pm] Unknown: Nico**

_[7:24pm] Nico: Yes?_

**[7:25pm] Unknown: Nico**

_[7:26pm] Nico: Why do you keep doing that?_

**[7:27pm] Unknown: Nico**

_[7:27pm] Nico: Okay_

**[7:29pm] Unknown: Nico**

**[7:29pm] Unknown: Nico**

**[7:29pm] Unknown: Nico Nico Nico**

**[7:29pm] Unknown: I like it :)**

**[7:29pm] Unknown: Makes me think of Neko Atsume**

**[7:30pm] Unknown: I sort of imagine you resembling a cat now**

_[7:31pm] Nico: A cat._

**[7:33pm] Unknown: Yes**

_[7:34pm] Nico: Seen at 7:34pm._

**[7:35pm] Unknown: Why did you type out ‘read at 7:34pm’?**

_[7:35pm] Nico: Seen at 7:35pm._

**[7:35pm] Unknown: Stop this.**

_[7:36pm] Nico: Seen at 7:36pm._

**[7:36pm] Unknown: You are a terrible person**

_[7:36pm] Nico: Seen at 7:36pm._

* * *

 

 

**Week 1 Day 5**

_ Friday, May 20, 2016 @ 7:00AM CDT _

_ Friday, May 20, 2016 @ 2:00PM CEST _

 

_[2:14pm] Nico: Okay, so now it’s your turn to tell me your name._

**[2:19pm] Unknown: >:)**

_[2:19pm] Nico: Why are you making that face?_

**[2:25pm] Unknown: You have to guess my name :)**

_[2:26pm] Nico: What!_

_[2:26pm] Nico: Why?_

_[2:27pm] Nico: I told you my name flat out_

_[2:27pm] Nico: And now I have to guess yours?_

**[2:29pm] Unknown: Consider it retribution for all your previous jabs at me**

_[2:29pm] Nico: No fair!_

**[2:34pm] Unknown: >:)**

**[2:34pm] Unknown: You can do this**

**[2:34pm] Unknown: I believe in you**

**[2:34pm] Unknown: Where there’s a will there’s a way**

 

 ****_ Friday, May 20, 2016 @ 9:00AM CDT _

_ Friday, May 20, 2016 @ 4:00PM CEST _ 

 

_[4:26pm] Nico: Do I at least get a hint?_

**[4:27pm] Unknown: Maybe I’ve given you one already**

_[4:27pm] Nico: Lies._

**[4:27pm] Unknown: Not lies**

_[4:28pm] Nico: Really? Where?_

**[4:29pm] Unknown: That’s for you to figure out ;-)**

_[4:29pm] Nico: You are officially asshole 2 in my book._

**[4:29pm] Asshole 2: Asshole 2**

**[4:30pm] Asshole 2: There’s an asshole 1?**

**[4:30pm] Asshole 2: I feel saddened knowing that even as an asshole, I come second**

_[4:32pm] Nico: That was an interesting sentence you just typed there._

**[4:37pm] Asshole 2: Shut up**

**[4:37pm] Asshole 2: I know**

**[4:37pm] Asshole 2: But**

**[4:37pm] Asshole 2: Shut up**

_[4:38pm] Nico: Asshole 1 is your dream boyfriend, the fish himself._

**[4:38pm] Asshole 2: I**

**[4:38pm] Asshole 2: You**

**[4:39pm] Asshole 2: I**

_[4:39pm] Nico: Yes?_

**[4:40pm] Asshole 2: 1) dream boyfriend**

**[4:40pm] Asshole 2: 2) the fish**

**[4:40pm] Asshole 2: 3) asshole 1**

_[4:42pm] Nico: …Yes?_

**[4:43pm] Asshole 2: 1) HES NOT MY DREAM BOYFRIEND SHUT UP**

**[4:44pm] Asshole 2: 2) I can’t believe you call Percy Jackson a fish**

**[4:44pm] Asshole 2: 3) I can’t belive you call Percy Jackson an asshole**

_[4:45pm] Nico: He’s my friend, I have liberties._

**[4:46pm] Asshole 2: What kind of friend privilege...**

_[4:51pm] Nico: ;)_

* * *

**Week 1 Day 5**

_ Friday, May 20, 2016 @ 5:00PM CDT _

_ Saturday, May 21, 2016 @ 12:00AM CEST _ 

 

**[5:01pm] Asshole 2: Okay I can give you another hint if you’d like**

_[5:05pm] Nico: YES._

_[5:05pm] Nico: I mean,_

_[5:05pm] Nico: Yes, please._

**[5:06pm] Asshole 2: Wanna hear a joke first? :P**

_[5:06pm] Nico: No._

**[5:09pm] Asshole 2: :(**

_[5:10pm] Nico: Okay fine._

**[5:16pm] Asshole 2: What’s the definition of a will?**

_[5:16pm] Nico: Is this the joke?_

**[5:16pm] Asshole 2: WHATS THE definition of a will?**

_[5:21pm] Nico: I don’t know, what is the definition of a will?_

**[5:24pm] Asshole 2: C’mon Nicolas**

**[5:24pm] Asshole 2: It’s a dead give away**

_[5:25pm] Nico: I_

_[5:25pm] Nico: 1 – my name is not Nicolas. Nico is short for nothing but Nico._ _2 – I hate you so much._

**[5:27pm] Asshole 2: :)**

_[5:27pm] Nico: Now, my hint please?_

**[5:28pm] Asshole 2: Okay**

**It is a cool name**

**A really really cool name**

**Did I mention cool?**

_[5:31pm] Nico: Was…that a poem?_

**[5:32pm] Asshole 2: A haiku to be exact**

_[5:32pm] Nico: How is that a hint?_

**[5:34pm] Asshole 2: Oh the hint is up there somewhere**

_[5:35pm] Nico: …How?_

**[5:39 pm] Asshole 2: You’ll get it eventually :P**

**[5:48pm] Asshole 2: And now I must go, I do believe I have gotten in trouble by a parental for some reason**

_[5:49pm] Nico: Did your parental see that sad excuse for a poem and decide to scold you?_

_[5:49pm] Nico: I’d scold you, too._

**[5:53pm] Asshole 2: I’ll have you know my parental would be proud of that haiku**

**[5:53pm] Asshole 2: But I really must go now**

**[5:54pm] Asshole 2: Farewell Nicolai**

_[5:54pm] Nico: Goodbye, Bad Jokes._

 


	2. Weeks Until Mutual Destruction: 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths, lies, soft angst, and cool pets ( **Bold is Will** , _italics is Nico_ , others will be revealed within the text).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK 1: Title has officially been Changed. (Previously known as The Tale of Nicolai and Bad Jokes or something of the sort). 2: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE summer classes mixed with work mixed with procrastination mixed with me outlining another fic I'm working on (Voltron fic in case u were wondering) is pretty much why it took me almost a month. I hope the length makes up for it, though. And I will try to be quicker next time! 3: Thank u to sarah my favorite German speaking Italian for helping w the Italian the best you could and thank u STELLA for always yelling at me to update The Fic(tm) and also making sure Nico doesn't sound American like myself. 4: Thanks @ all friends I text for inspiring many scenes in this fic I love u all. 5: LAST BUT NOT LEAST thank u all who kudo'd, sub'd, comment'd from chapter 1. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. 
> 
> (and P.S. for the sake of the fic, assume that in this world you can set nicknames in Whatsapp...One Day I hope this part of my fic can become Reality)

** Week 2 Day 1 **

**Sunday, May 22, 2016 @ 6:00 pm CDT**

_Monday, May 23_ , 2016 _@ 1:00 am CEST_

**You changed Nico’s name to ‘Nicolai’.**

**[6:03 pm] If I don’t reply, I’m probably asleep.**

_[6:04 pm] Huh?_

**[6:04 pm] That’s your Whatsapp status :P**

_[6:05 pm] Oh. I had forgotten all about that. It’s probably been like that for years, tbh._

**[6:11 pm] Well I’m glad to know that you use it**

**[6:11 pm] I got in trouble Friday night**

**[6:11 pm] Because apparently there are fees for texting people outside the U.S.**

**[6:12 pm] Who knew**

_[6:15 pm] Pretty sure most people know that._

**[6:16 pm] SO ANYWAY that’s why I didn’t text all weekend**

**[6:16 pm] Dad took my phone away**

**[6:16 pm] But then he felt bad**

**[6:16 pm] So he gave it back today**

_[6:17 pm] Incredible._

**[6:18 pm] So that’s why I’m glad you use whatsapp**

**[6:18 pm] Otherwise I probably wouldn’t be able to talk to you**

_[6:19 pm] How touching. You sure know how to make a guy swoon, Bad Jokes._

**[6:21 pm] Shut up**

_[6:25 pm] ‘Great souls have Wills; feeble ones have only wishes’._

_[6:25 pm] Why is your status a motivational quote?_

**[6:26 pm] It motivates me :)**

_[6:26 pm] Oh god, not only do you make bad jokes but you also enjoy lame quotes._

_[6:26 pm] I’m not so sure about this friendship anymore._

**[6:27 pm] Don’t be rude!**

**[6:27 pm] I change my status weekly, so next Sunday be on the lookout for another cool quote about willpower :)**

**[6:28 pm] And don’t you dare type out that “seen at xx xm” again!**

_Nicolai is typing…_

**[6:31 pm] That silence totally means you were about to do it, weren’t you?**

_[6:31 pm] Maybe._

**You changed Nico’s nickname to ‘Rude Boy’.**

_[6:32 pm] Rude Boy._

**[6:33 pm] That’s you :)**

_[6:36 pm] That’s rude. My feelings are hurt. :(_

**[6:38 pm] You should have thought of that before you decided to be rude, rude boy**

_[6:38 pm] Rude Boy is such a wild name to live up to. What if I don’t live up to its expectations?_

**[6:39 pm] Ok I’m ignoring you now**

_[6:41 pm] While you ignore, I’ll try to come up with ways to make my nickname proud._

**[6:41 pm] .**

_[6:45 pm] Goodnight, Bad Jokes._

**[6:45 pm] Goodnight, Rude Boy.**

** [6:46 pm] Hello son of mine **

** [6:46 pm] Whenever you stop texting  **

** [6:46 pm] Please do the dishes **

**[6:46 pm] Dad.**

* * *

 

 

**Week 2 Day 2 **

**Monday, May 23, 2016 @ 7:00 am CDT**

_Monday, May 23_ , 2016 _@ 2:00 pm CEST_

**[7:10 am] Rise and shine!**

_[7:12 am] It’s 2:00pm._

**[7:13 am] Well here it’s 7:00am**

**[7:13 am] So**

**[7:13 am] Rise and shine, rude boy!**

_[7:16 am] Why on earth do you get up at 7:00am?_

_[7:16 am] Especially when your homeschooled. Shouldn’t you have sleeping in privileges?_

**[7:17 am] Sleeping in is for the weak!**

_[7:17 am] Then I am weak and not ashamed._

**[7:19 am] But your wasting your whole day away!**

_[7:22 am] You’re*_

_[7:22 am] And I always have tomorrow. :) Or the next day, or the next day, etc._

**[7:24 am] That’s millennial talk!**

_[7:29 am] Are you not a millennial?_

**[7:36 am] Touché!**

_[7:38 am] Enough with your excited punctuation._

**[7:43 am] Never!**

_[7:44 am] I’m going to take a nap._

**[7:47 am] You said it was 1pm!**

_[7:51 am] Now it’s basically 2:00 pm and I am taking a nap._

**[7:52 am] You’re such a rebel Nicolai!**

_[7:52 am] Damn straight._

**[7:58 am] I thought you weren’t! :P**

 

**Monday, May 23, 2016 @ 12:00 pm CDT**

_Monday, May 23_ , 2016 _@ 7:00 pm CEST_

_[12:02 pm] So, are you going to tell me your name yet?_

**[12:03 pm] Please tell me you didn’t just wake up**

_[12:05 pm] Please, have more faith in me. I didn’t_ just _wake up, I woke up 10 minutes ago._

**[12:06 pm] Then I don’t think I Will :P**

_[12:07 pm] I thought you loved me. I’m heartbroken._

**[12:07 pm] But that’s what I do**

**[12:07 pm] Break hearts**

_[12:08 pm] :(_

**[12:09 pm] Don’t use that tone with me**

**[12:09 pm] I’m immune against it**

_[12:12 pm] </3 _

**[12:12 pm] Honestly, I’ve given you plenty of hints**

**[** _12:15 pm] Where!?_

**[12:16 pm] Maybe you just gotta read between the lines**

_[12:19 pm] That tells me nothing._

**[12:21 pm] Just try and guess**

_[12:22 pm] Is it a common American name?_

**[12:22 pm] Possibly**

_[12:26 pm] James._

**[12:26 pm] No!**

_[12:26 pm] John?_

**[12:27 pm] Nope :)**

_[12:28 pm] Robert?_

**[12:28 pm] _Negative_**

_[12:28 pm] Michael?_

_[12:29 pm] William?_

_[12:30 pm] David._

_[12:32 pm] Richard._

_[12:32 pm] Charles._

_[12:34 pm] Joseph._

_[12:38 pm] Thomas._

_[12:39 pm] Those are 10 of the most common names in the U.S. I Googled. If it’s not one of those I give up because your “hints” ARE NO HELP!_

 

**Monday, May 23, 2016 @ 12:00 pm CDT**

Monday, May 23, 2016 @ 12:00 pm CDT

[12:21] Dude are you just gonna stare at your phone all lunch, or are you gonna talk to me :(

**[12:21 pm] Shut up Leo**

[12:22 pm] Oh so you’ll text me but not talk to me :(

 

**Monday, May 23, 2016 @ 8:00 pm CDT**

_Tuesday, May 24_ , 2016 _@ 3:00 am CEST_

**[8:32 pm] Perhaps it is one of those :)**

_[8:33 pm] What, you aren’t sure?_

**[8:35 pm] Maybe if you were nicer to me I’d give you more hints :(**

_[8:36 pm] You’re the one who’s being mean, heartbreaker._

**[8:40 pm] True**

**[8:40 pm] >:) **

_[8:42 pm] Will I never know the truth? </3 _

**[8:42 pm] The world may never know but I think you definitely will ;)**

_[8:44 pm] And to think, I was getting ready to tell you all of my deepest, darkest secrets._

**[8:45 pm] I’ll tell you mine if u tell me yours :P**

_[8:46 pm] Why did you use ‘you’ and ‘u’ in the same sentence?_

**[8:49 pm] C’mon! Just one little secret**

_[8:49 pm] I already told you my name, that’s my first secret._

**[8:50 pm] Damn**

**[8:50 pm] True**

**[8:50 pm] I guess that would mean it’s already my turn huh**

_[8:51 pm] Precisely! So, you know. You could always start with your name. :)_

**[8:56 pm] Wait! I have an even better game we can play**

_[8:57 pm] We’re playing a game?_

**[9:00 pm] Two truths and a lie >:) **

_[9:00 pm] Two truths and a lie?_

**[9:01 pm] Yeah!**

**[9:01 pm] It’s where you say three statements about yourself**

**[9:02 pm] Except one of the statements you say is a lie**

_[9:05 pm] Oh. Actually that sounds kind of fun. I’m down._

**[9:06 pm] YES**

**[9:06 pm] You first then**

_[9:08 pm] Wait, am I guessing first or giving my truths and a lie first?_

**[9:09 pm] Truths and lie first >:) **

_[9:09 pm] All right. Give me a moment to think._

_[9:13 pm] Okay, are you ready for my truths and a lie?_

**[9:14 pm] I was born ready Nicci**

_[9:17 pm] Statement 1: I had a Pokemon themed birthday party for 5 years in a row when I was a kid because I was obsessed._

_[9:17 pm] Statement 2: I have an annoyingly large family consisting of 6 brothers and sisters._

_[9:18 pm] Statement 3: I had a painstakingly embarrassing emo phase in my early teen years._

**[9:22 pm] Oooooooh**

**[9:22 pm] Interesting statements**

**[9:22 pm] Hmmmmm**

**[9:22 pm] Let’s see**

**[9:25 pm] I think…**

**[9:25 pm] 3 is the lie!**

_[9:26 pm] Is that your final answer?_

**[9:26 pm] Yes**

**[9:26 pm] Wait**

**[9:27 pm] Okay yes**

_[9:27 pm] Wrong! Two is the lie. :) I only have 2 sisters. I’m the only brother._

**[9:32 pm] Damn :/**

**[9:32 pm] Wait**

**[9:32 pm] Oh my god**

**[9:32 pm] So you were a giant nerd, then you became emo?**

_[9:33 pm] I already regret telling you this information._

**[9:34 pm] So how did that happen exactly?**

**[9:35 pm] Did you like**

**[9:35 pm] One day you were watching pokemon**

**[9:35 pm] Then all of a sudden you accidentally hit the remote and it changed to a music video channel playing MCR?**

_[9:36 pm] Why are you like this?_

_[9:36 pm] I just really liked the style and music. That's all._

**[9:38pm] Did you straighten your hair? Do you own a straightening iron?**

**[9:38pm] Omg did you dye it black?**

_[9:40 pm] I really should have just told you a different truth. Yes I did, yes I do, and my hair is naturally black, so I’ve never had to dye it._

**[9:42 pm] This information is too juicy tonight**

_[9:42 pm] I hope you know you make me face palm daily at this point._

**[9:43pm] Hehe**

**[9:43 pm] Now it’s my turn!**

**[9:43 pm] Are you ready?**

_[9:44 pm] I was born ready._

**[9:45 pm] OKAY**

**[9:51 pm] 1: I have a have four half siblings, none of which that have the same two parents.**

**[9:51 pm] OR**

**[9:53 pm] 2: I’m pretty good at shooting an arrow!**

**[9:53 pm] OR**

**[9:54 pm] 3: I too was a huge Pokemon nerd growing up!**

**[9:54 pm] Which is the lie?**

_[9:56 pm] After a very careful and thoughtful analysis…_

_[9:56 pm] I would have to say that 3 is the lie._

**[9:57 pm] WRONG**

**[9:57 pm] Just kidding you’re right.**

**[9:58 pm] How did you guess that right??**

_[9:59 pm] I guess I just have good intuition. :)_

_[10:00 pm] But since I AM right…1) How do you have that many half siblings? 2) Arrows? 3) How can you not like Pokemon? It’s a classic, it should be a rite of passage for any child in any part of the world._

**[10:01 pm] WELL**

**[10:01 pm] My parents divorced when I was really young**

**[10:01 pm] My mom had a teen pregnancy, then later got married to my dad and had me, then they divorced as I said, then she remarried someone new and they had a child of their own.**

**[10:02 pm] My mom was already my dad’s second marriage and I his second child, then after the divorce he remarried and they adopted a kid together**

**[10:02 pm] And now my parents are both still happily remarried :)**

**[10:03 pm] And that is how I have four half siblings**

**[10:03 pm] And yeah, archery is cool, pokemon is lame**

_[10:04 pm] That…I really don’t know what to say about that whole sibling, or rather, family situation. That’s…incredible. And so you shoot arrows…for what? Fun?_

**[10:06 pm] Christmases are surprisingly great.**

**[10:07 pm] And yeah, I would say it’s fun. :P**

_[10:08 pm] Do you get two Christmases? How do holidays in general work out for you? Also, do you hunt animals or something?_

**[10:10 pm] 2 Christmases? Nah we all come together to celebrate at my dad’s, there’s always at least one fight every family gathering its awesome**

**[10:10 pm] Also why would I hunt animals?**

_[10:11 pm]_ I don’t know. You live in the U.S. Isn’t that what you people do for sport?

**[10:12 pm] Hey! I take offense to that**

**[10:12 pm] Ok no I don’t**

**[10:12 pm] But listen,**

**[10:12 pm] I don’t shoot arrows at animals I shoot them at targets silly**

_[10:13 pm] Targets…Oh. Like what they do at the Olympics._

**[10:15 pm] Yeah you can definitely say that :)**

**[10:17 pm] And while I’ve enjoyed our game tonight, it’s quite a bit past my bed time so we’re gonna have to put a pause on our game for now**

**[10:18 pm] Good night Nico**

_[10:19 pm] Sleep well, Mystery Man._

**[10:20 pm] Will**

_[10:20 pm] Huh?_

**Monday, May 24, 2016 @ 8:00 pm CDT**

Monday, May 24, 2016 @ 8:00 pm CDT

[8:01 pm] So you ever gonna tell me who you’ve been texting for what feels like a week straight now?

**[8:33 pm] What ever do you mean?**

[8:36 pm] Will

**[8:41pm] None of your business that’s who :P**

[8:45 pm] Will

**[9:10 pm] You don’t know him**

[9:11 pm] Oh so it IS a him?

[9:11 pm] Don’t you think now is probably not the best time to get a boyfriend?

**[9:16 pm] Oh my god Leo**

**[9:16 pm] I’m not trying to get a boyfriend**

**[9:16 pm] He’s just a friend**

**[9:17 pm] He’s fun to talk to**

**[9:17 pm] He doesn’t even live in America**

[9:20 pm] I’m

[9:20 pm] So you’re probably talking to some 45 yo creep then

**[9:55 pm] Shut up Leo**

**[9:55 pm] You have the mindset of a concerned parent in the mid 2000’s**

[9:56 pm] Just looking out for you dude

**[10:19 pm] B r o**

[10:20 pm] Good night to you too, Will :)

* * *

 

 

** Week 2 Day 3 **

**Tuesday, May 24, 2016 @ 7:00 am CDT**

_Tuesday, May 24_ , 2016 _@ 2:00 pm CEST_

**[7:23 am] That’s my name :)**

**[7:23 am] Will :)**

 

**Tuesday, May 24, 2016 @ 9:00 am CDT**

_Tuesday, May 24_ , 2016 _@ 4:00 pm CEST_

_[9:32 am] I TOTALLY GUESSED WILLIAM._

**Tuesday, May 24, 2016 @ 12:00 pm CDT**

_Tuesday, May 24_ , 2016 _@ 7:00 pm CEST_

**[12:03 pm] But my name is Will not William , Nicolai**

_[12:05 pm] … Okay, fair enough._

_[12:06 pm] Wait. This means that your weekly “quotes” about having “will”. You’re the “Will” you speak of?_

**[12:06 pm] You have finally cracked the code!**

**[12:06 pm] How does that make you feel?**

_[12:07 pm] You’re so lame._

**[12:10 pm] You can’t feel lame Nico**

**[12:10 pm] Okay you can feel lame but you can’t feel ME being lame**

_[12:11 pm] You make puns using your OWN NAME!_

**[12:11 pm] You’re just jealous that you can’t make puns with your own name**

_[12:14 pm] I can honestly say that I’m really not. At all._

**[12:18 pm] Liar!**

_[12:18 pm] Not a liar!_

**[12:19 pm] Definitely a liar because your DEFINITELY jealous**

_[12:20 pm] You’re*_

**[12:29 pm] Must you always?**

_[12:35 pm] Yes_

**[12:37 pm] I guess we all have our vices then,**

**[12:37 pm] You continuously correct my you’rs**

**[12:37 pm] And I make awesome puns with my awesome name**

_[12:45 pm] “You’rs”._

**[12:48 pm] Listen**

_[12:49 pm] Yes?_

**[12:50 pm] I must gotta finish my lunch quick or else I’ll be late, but this Isn’t Over**

_[12:51 pm] Late for what? What exactly isn’t over, hm?_

**[12:52 pm] You may have won this battle**

**[12:52 pm] But you have not won the war**

_[12:52 pm] What are you even talking about, dude._

**[12:52 pm] xD**

_[12:53 pm] Why did you just use that face?_

**Tuesday, May 24, 2016 @ 7:00 pm CDT**

_Wednesday, May 25_ , 2016 _@ 2:00 am CEST_

**[7:32 pm] :3**

_[7:33 pm] Will._

**[7:33 pm] Yes? :3c**

_[7:34 pm] Are you okay?_

**[7:34 pm] I’m fine x3**

_[7:36 pm] Why do I continue to talk to you._

**[7:38 pm] What?**

**[7:38 pm] Are all these faces xD**

**[7:38 pm] Giving you ^_^**

**[7:38 pm] Flashbacks c:**

**[7:38 pm] To your Emo Days**

_[7:39 pm] I have no idea what you’re talking about._

**[7:40 pm] Oh you know,**

**[7:40 pm] That time of your life that you revealed to me last night**

_[7:41 pm] I have no memory of this. I can’t recall._

**[7:43 pm] ‘[Nicolai @ 9:18 pm]: Statement 3: I had a painstakingly embarrassing emo phase in my early teen years.’**

_[7:45 pm] Photoshop._

**[7:46 pm] I literally just copy/pasted from last night's texts :/**

_[7:47 pm] I lied. Pokemon was the lie. I have never heard of Pokemon in my entire existence. What is a Pikachu? I have no idea._

**[7:48 pm] I believe it is my turn now to ask: why are you like this?**

_[7:51 pm] Ti trovo molto affascinante, allora in cambio cerco di esserlo anch'io. In the similar way you are, of course._

**[7:52 pm] Are you gonna translate that sentence for me?**

_[7:53 pm] Never. :)_

**[7:53 pm] Ravioli**

_[7:54 pm] What?_

**[7:56 pm] I can speak a little Italian myself**

**[7:56 pm] That’s what**

_[7:58 pm] I…have no words._

**[7:59 pm] Shall we continue with 2 truths and a lie then?**

_[7:59 pm] Oh Williamson, I thought you’d never ask._

**[8:00] -_-**

_[8:01 pm] Okay, give me a moment to think._

_[8:04 pm] Statement 1: I’ve been to both Canada and Mexico, but never the U.S._

_[8:04 pm] Statement 2: I don’t get the hype about dogs, I hate them._

_[8:05 pm] Statement 3: I actually have 4 cats._

**[8:07 pm] Wow**

**[8:08 pm] I wanna say 3 is the lie but I’m hoping even more so that 2 is the lie**

**[8:08 pm] Also wtf the first one is just tragic**

_[8:09 pm] What’s your final answer,  then?_

**[8:09 pm] 2 definitely 2 I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t say 2**

_[8:10 pm] And you are…correct this time. Congratulations._

**[8:10 pm] OH THANK GOD**

**[8:11 pm] There is no way I could ever continue talking to someone who openly hates dogs**

**[8:11 pm] On the other hand, I am very confused as to WHY you own 4 cats that’s almost a bad as hating dogs**

_[8:12 pm] I love dogs. Well, actually I love big dogs. I’m indifferent about the little annoying ones. And cats are great too. Don’t diss cats._

**[8:13 pm] I am personally offended by this I have Chihuahua named Larry and a Shitzu named Carol. Don’t diss the little ones, they have feelings too, Mr. 4 Cats Owner**

**You changed Nicolai’s name to ‘The Cat Apologist’.**

_[8:14 pm] Hey, I have a dog too! She’s a black mastiff named Mrs. O’Leary._

**[8:15 pm] Why Mrs. O’Leary?**

_[8:16 pm] Why Larry and Carol?_

**[8:16 pm] You’re not ready for that story, Nicolas**

_[8:17 pm] If you say so, Willian._

**[8:18 pm] And how have you been everywhere in North America except for the only country that matters**

_[8:19 pm] “The only country that matters”. Why do you fit so many stereotypes about Americans?_

**[8:20 pm] Still waiting on the answer to MY question :/**

_[8:23 pm] It’s just where my dad chooses to go on holiday._

**[8:23 pm] Who takes vacations to Canada?**

_[8:34 pm] Vancouver had lots going on that year, don’t be rude to Canada. They’re your northern neighbors._

**[8:35 pm] Don’t act like you’ve never been rude to your northern neighbors**

_[8:35 pm] Do you even know who my northern neighbors are?_

**[8:35 pm]...**

**[8:37 pm] Switzerland and Austria!**

_[8:37 pm] You Googled it, didn’t you?_

**[8:38 pm] You cannot prove anything.**

_[8:39 pm] Regardless, both place are lovely places to visit._

**[8:40 pm] America is better than all of those places B)**

_[8:41 pm] Seen at 8:41 pm._

**[8:42 pm] DONT START THAT AGAIN**

**[8:42 pm] I RETRACT MY STATEMENT America is not better than all of those places**

**[8:43 pm] Only some**

_[8:45 pm] Hm. Okay, I’ll allow it_.

**[8:49 pm] Also why are you awake at that ungodly hour?**

_[8:51 pm] Says the person who’s always awake at 7 in the morning_

**[8:51 pm] Touché**

_[8:53 pm] Now, isn’t it your turn? You got us very off topic from our game. :(_

**[8:55 pm] OH YEAH**

**[8:55 pm] Lets see**

**[8:56 pm] Hmm**

**[8:58 pm] OKAY**

**[9:00 pm] 1: People in mascot costumes are my ultimate number two fear**

**[9:00 pm] 2: I’ve been to almost every livable continent except for South America**

**[9:01 pm] 3: My best friend’s name is Bob**

_[9:03 pm] These…are odd yet personal. 3 is the lie._

**[9:04 pm] How did you answer that so fast AND be correct**

_[9:04 pm] Bob was a bit too generic for me. Who has 3 lettered names these days? Clearly 4 letters is ideal. Maybe if you chose another name I would’ve gone for 1 since ‘number two fear’ is strangely specific._

**[9:05 pm] Well obviously I can’t reveal my ultimate fear to anyone. I’m not THAT stupid**

_[9:06 pm] Of course not._

**[9:06 pm] If I had met you after this summer, then the second statement would have been a lie too. B)**

_[9:07 pm] Oh? Are you going on a summer holiday in South America?_

**[9:08 pm] 99.5% sure I am B)**

_[9:08 pm] And the .5% of you that isn’t sure?_

**[9:09 pm] The off chance my arm falls off. Or I choke or something probably.**

_[9:10 pm] Okay then. Where are you going?_

**[9:11 pm] Now that is a secret! :)**

_[9:13 pm] You and your secrets. Is there anything you CAN tell me?_

**[9:15 pm] I can tell you the actual name of my best friend :)**

_[9:16 pm] Let me guess, is it Larry or Carol?_

**[9:16 pm] Was that a diss to me or my dogs?**

_[9:17 pm] I’ll let you decide._

**[9:18 pm] Well to ANSWER YOUR QUESTION my best friend’s name is Leo. And he’s a human, not a dog thank you very much.**

_[9:19 pm] Leo the human._

**[9:20 pm] Don’t make fun of my human friend!**

_[9:21 pm] I’ve a friend with a dog named Leo. Well, his full name is Leonardo, but we just call him Leo._

* * *

 

 

**Week 2 Day 4**

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 7:00 am CDT**

_Wednesday, May 25_ , 2016 _@ 2:00 pm CEST_

**[7:18 am] Shit sorry I totally fell asleep last night**

_[7:32 am] Was it past your bedtime?_

**[7:33 am] It was actually**

**[7:34 am] My day was very busy, today’s busy too but in a different way B)**

_[7:35 am] And yet you’re still up at 7 in the morning?_

**[7:37 am] I’m not just gonna waste my day off!**

_[7:38 am] Your day off. I didn’t know you worked. What do you do?_

**[7:38 am] Oh I don’t work**

_[7:39 am] What do you do then? Wait, let me guess. It’s a secret, right?_

**[7:41 am] Precisely ;)**

**[7:41 am] JK I’ll tell you. You are finally ready for the Big Secret**

_[7:41 am] The big secret?_

**[7:44 am] Yeah :P What I Do**

_[7:45 am] I have a feeling it’s something really lame like you work on your family farm or something._

**[7:47 am] Okay 1) FARMING IS COOL and besides we just have goats and chickens (don’t worry tho the goats are just pets and the chickens we use them for their eggs but we let them live long healthy safe lives except for once there was stray cat but we don’t talk about that). 2) That is not what I do. Not anymore at least :P**

_[7:50 am] And once again you leave me speechless._

_[7:50 am] So what do you do then, if not tend to your goats and chickens?_

**[7:51 am] I…train :P**

_[7:52 am] Train._

**[7:52 am] Yes**

_[7:52 am] Are you gonna elaborate?_

**[7:52 am] Your not ready for that yet**

**[7:53 am] You’re***

**[7:53 am] I beat you to the punch this time HA**

_[7:55 am] Do you train for archery?_

**[7:55 am] HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT SO FAST**

_[8:06 am] Well last night you said you did archery similar to the Olympics, so it’s a pretty valid assumption that you compete._

**[8:08 am] You my friend**

**[8:08 am] Are so perceptive**

**[8:08 am] I feel oddly proud that you guessed that**

**[8:17 am] Okay I just complimented you and got no response :/ u better not be taking a nap**

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 10:00 am CDT**

_Wednesday, May 25_ , 2016 _@ 5:00 pm CEST_

_[10:44 am] For once in my life, I was not taking a nap._

**_[10:49 am] Suuuure_ **

_[10:50 am] I was taking my older sister to her doctor’s appointment._

**[10: 50 am] Oh**

**[10:50 am] Is she okay?**

_[10:51 am] Yeah, she’s fine. If you call being 8 months pregnant fine._

**[10:53 am] OH**

**[10:53 am] Congratulations Uncle To Be**

**[10:53 am] Or as they say in Italian,**

**[10:54 am] (this is where you fill in the blank)**

_[10:56 am] I almost ignored this message. But it’s ‘zio’._

**[10:59 am] ZIO. ZIO NICO**

**[10:59 am] Oh my god that’s sounds so charming**

**[11:00 am] It rolls off the tongue you are going to be the best uncle in the world this is a good sign**

_[11:01 am] I’m going to be the best uncle all because it “rolls off the tongue”?_

**[11:01 am] Yes**

_[11:04 am] I’m pretty excited about it, though I’m not the biggest fan of children. Do any of your siblings have children?_

**[11:06 am] YES my oldest brother is married and has a two year old daughter**

**[11:06 am] I’m her favorite uncle B)**

_[11:08 am] And why do you come to that conclusion?_

**[11:09 am] Because she pronounces my name correctly B)**

_[11:09 am] Your interpretations of correlations with names and other characteristics astound me._

**[11:12 am] Thank you :)**

**[11:12 am] But wait why aren’t you the biggest fan of children?**

_[11:14 am] I’m just really awkward around people as is and with children it’s worse because children are awkward too. Only I understand them even less than I do people my own age. And no offense intended to babies, but all babies just look weird._

**[11:15 am]** **But babies are cute! And kids are fun you just gotta talk to them about what they like is all.**

_[11:19 am] That’s an opinion and that second statement is easier said than done._

**[11:20 am] Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough :P**

_[11:29 am] Whatever. I’m going to take a nap._

**[11:30 am] Of course you are**

**[11:31 am] No wonder you like cats**

**[11:31 am] You probs sleep as much as they do**

**[11:31 am] Farewell Nicolai**

 

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 1:00 pm CDT**

_Wednesday, May 25_ , 2016 _@ 8:00 pm CEST_

**[1:35 pm] Wow that’s a pretty long nap you’re taking today :P**

**[2:17 pm] Are all your late nights catching up with you finally?**

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 5:00 pm EDT**

_Wednesday, May 25_ , 2016 _@ 11:00 pm CEST_

**[5:05 pm] I just got off a plane!**

**[5:14 pm] Guess where I’m at :P**

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 7:00 pm EDT**

_Thursday, May 26_ , 2016 _@ 1:00 am CEST_

**[7:26 pm] Hey uh**

**[7:26 pm] Are you okay?**

 

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 7:00 pm EDT**

Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 7:00 pm EDT

**[7:25 pm] LEO COME OVER**

[7:29 pm] No I’m too lazy

**[7:31 pm] Your'e literally in the room next to mine**

[7:33 pm] I’m at the pool

**[7:33 pm] I can hear your tv on**

[7:33 pm] Still not coming over :P And stop shouting I’m not coming over you come over

**You sent Leonardo DaLame an image.**

[7:36 pm] Please tell me this isn’t a screenshot of a message you had with someone.

[7:36 pm] Please tell me you didn’t ACTUALLY tell someone they weren’t “trying hard enough” to talk to children.

**[7:37 pm] What’s wrong with that?**

[7:38 pm] Dude

[7:38 pm] DUDE

[7:38 pm] Okay you can talk to just about anyone right?

[7:39 pm] No matter what you’re able get at least a five minute conversation out of anyone you talk to right?

**[7:39 pm] Well yeah**

[7:40 pm] And it’s not like you have to put any effort into it, right?

**[7:41 pm] I mean**

**[7:41 pm] I guess not**

[7:43 pm] Exactly

[7:43 pm] It’s not about how ‘hard you try’. Some people just struggle to talk to other people

[7:43 pm] I’m the exact same way with kids

[7:43 pm] They’re weird and ask too many questions

[7:44 pm] Why do you think I always go ghost when ur niece is over

[7:44 pm] And with everyone else, according to everyone, else I’m too blunt so people find it hard to talk to me

**[7:45 pm] But I don’t find it hard to talk to you**

[7:45 pm] That isn’t the point, Will

**[7:47 pm] Yeah I know**

**[7:47 pm] I get what you’re saying I think**

**[7:47 pm] I guess I was a little insensitive**

[7:55 pm] Yeah you think

[7:55 pm] Now go apologize to your internet bf and carry me to the pool

[7:55 pm] I wanna go but I am lazy

**[7:56 pm] Ok 1 he is not my bf he is a FRIEND that I have barely been talking to for a week and 2 carry yourself to the pool don’t be lazy**

[7:57 pm] Seen at 7:57 pm

**[7:57 pm] I should have never sent you a screen shot of those texts**

[7:58 pm] Seen at 7:58 pm

**[7:59 pm] GOODBYE LEO**

**Wednesday, May 25, 2016 @ 8:00 pm EDT**

_Thursday, May 26_ , 2016 _@ 2:00 am CEST_

**[8:05 pm] Hey look**

**[8:06 pm] I’ve realized now that you’re probably mad about what I said about you not trying hard enough**

**[8:06 pm] That was insensitive of me and I’m sorry if I offended you…**

**[8:15 pm] I mean it, I’m sorry**

**[8:26 pm] Well I have to sleep now**

**[8:29 pm] Goodnight, Nico**

* * *

 

 

**Week 2 Day 5**

**Thursday, May 26, 2016 @ 5:00 am EDT**

_Thursday, May 26_ , 2016 _@ 11:00 am CEST_

_[5:08 am] Hey. It’s okay. I just needed some time to myself last night. It wasn’t all you. Don’t worry about it._

**[5:10 am] I’m honestly sorry for upsetting you.**

_[5:11 am] It’s okay. I forgive you._

**[5:12] Just like that? You don’t wanna yell at me or anything? Give me a little all-cap action?**

_[5:16 am] I’m not much of a yeller. And it’s okay._

**[5:18 am] Okay**

**[5:18 am] But next time if you’re upset with me, could you maybe try and tell me instead of ignore me? I’d rather understand right away than uselessly stare at our texts for hours on end**

**[5:19 am] Because sometimes I’m pretty oblivious to the things I say**

_[5:20 am] Yeah sure. Sorry. I’m sort of bad at explaining my feelings so I just tend to avoid discussing them at all costs. But I’ll make sure to let you know if it does happen next time._

**[5:22 am] So we’re good now?**

_[5:24 am] Yeah, we’re good now._

**[5:25 am] Cool beans**

_[5:26 am] So can I ask a question?_

**[5:26 am] Ask away**

_[5:27 am] Where are you that you have to be awake at 5:00 am?_

**[5:27 am] Florida B)**

_[5:28 am]_ How…beachy. Don’t forget your sunscreen. Is the sun even up? Aren’t holidays meant for sleeping in?  

**[5:28 am] Don’t be silly you should know by now I Never Sleep In**

**[5:28 am] And I would never forget my sunscreen. I may tan well but I also know the Pain of a really bad sun burn**

**[5:29 am] And I never said I was on vacation :P**

_[5:30 am]_ _I can’t remember the last time I’ve been out in the sun long enough to get a sunburn._

 **[5:33 am]** **Oh my god**

 _[5:35 am]_ _And that’s only a slight exaggeration._

 **[5:38 am]** **You poor thing**

 _[5:40 am]_ _Not a fan of the sunlight anyway. It hurts my eyes. Too bright. Sometimes too hot._

 **[5:41 am]** **You wouldn’t survive America**

 _[5:43 am]_ _Why do you think I’ve never been? :)_

 **[5:50 am]** **If I didn’t have Things to do I would call you a liar**

 **[5:50 am]** **Wait I have a few seconds**

 **[5:50 am]** **LIAR**

 **[5:50 am]** **Now I gtg**

 _[5:52 am]_ _Have fun with your Things, Will._

**Thursday, May 26, 2016 @ 5:00 pm EDT**

_Thursday, May 26,_ 2016 _@ 11:00 pm CEST_

**[5:20 pm] Florida is humid as hell idk how I am going to survive this type of heat**

_[5:20 pm] You just have to…find the Will…to survive. :)_

**[5:22 pm]** **I…**

**[5:22 pm] How dare you use my own name against me**

_[5:26 pm] Make sure to stay hydrated_

**[5:26 pm] Thanks dad**

_[5:27 pm] Just looking out for you, son._

**[5:30 pm] Please don’t call me son ever again**

_[5:31 pm] Please don’t call me dad ever again._

**[5:31 pm] Deal**

_[5:33 pm] Glad we could have a mutual understanding._

**[5:35 pm] Me too**

**[5:35 pm] Now if you’ll excuse me, dinner awaits me**

_[5:37 pm] Don’t forget to save me some._

**Thursday, May 26, 2016 @ 8:00 pm EDT**

_Friday, May 27,_ 2016 _@ 2:00 am CEST_

**[8:43 pm] Sorry no leftovers I am a growing boy**

_[8:45 pm] That’s okay. I have my own food._

**[8:46 pm] Isn’t it like midnight there?**

_[8:46 pm] 3:00 am almost._

**[8:49 pm] Why are you eating at 3 am**

_[8:49 pm] Because I am hungry._

**[8:50 pm] Well while you eat your food at a terrible hour to eat food, I will be going to sleep**

_[8:50 pm] Of course you are. Can’t ruin your delicate sleep schedule._

**[8:55 pm] I sense sarcasm but that is 100% true.**

_[8:55 pm] You cease to amaze me._

_[8:55 pm] Sleep well, Williamson._

**[8:56 pm] Good night Nicolas**

* * *

 

 

**Week 2 Day 6**

**Friday, May 27, 2016 @ 7:00 pm EDT**

_Saturday, May 28,_ 2016 _@ 1:00 am CEST_

**You are calling Nico Less Cage.**

**Call failed.**

_[7:26 pm] Uh? Did you mean to call me?_

**You are calling Nico Less Cage.**

**Call failed.**

**You are calling Nico Less Cage.**

**Call failed.**

**I’m too tired 2 text pls pick up ur phone**

_[7:29 pm] It’s 1:00 am here. I can’t just talk on the phone at 1:00 am._

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “Fine, but I’m just sending audio messages ‘cause I’m too tired to text.”**

_[7:32 pm] This…is really odd._

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “I bet you love the sound of my voice. Anyway, once again I have to say: Florida heat is hell on Earth. Who allowed for this kind of humidity to exist? I swear I’m sweating as much as I’m drinking. If you ever visit America never come to Florida unless you have a death wish.”**

_[7:37 pm] Oh my god. You…have an accent._

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “Is that really your only response?”**

_[7:39 pm] I can’t get passed that, sorry. Why don’t you go to the beach or pool or something? Doesn’t Florida have a lot of both?_

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “Unfortunately I’m hours away from any beach. I’m not even near Disneyworld and that’s the true tragedy. It’s so humid that I’m pretty sure hair dryers wouldn’t even dry my hair. Okay, that’s an exaggeration but also I am being completely serious.”**

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “Okay I can barely keep my eyes open. I am not ashamed to say it but I’m going to bed now before 8:00 pm. Make fun of me all you want, but I need sleep. Can you hear in my voice how tired I am?”**

_[7:45 pm] The only thing I can hear is your accent._

**You sent Nico Less Cage an audio message: “Don’t make fun of me! Goodnight, Nico.”**

[7:46 pm] Sleep well, Will.

* * *

 

 

**Week 2 Day 7**

**Saturday, May 28, 2016 @ 6:00 am EDT**

_Saturday, May 28,_ 2016 _@ 12:00 pm CEST_

_[6:21 am] Don’t forget your sunscreen._

**[6:23 am] Thanks, Not Dad**

_[6:23 am] You're welcome, Not Son._ **  
**

 

**Saturday, May 28, 2016 @ 8:00 pm EDT**

_Saturday, May 28,_ 2016 _@ 2:00 am CEST_

**[8:12 pm] You know, the humidity is awful, but Florida isn’t so bad after all**

**[8:12 pm] Btw I hope my audio messages didn’t like freak you out or anything**

_[8:16 pm] Why is Florida not so bad all of a sudden? And don’t worry about it. It was actually pretty cool to hear your voice._

**[8:17 pm] No reason at all :)**

**[8:17 pm] When Will I hear YOUR voice hm??**

_[8:19 pm] Will The Texan, always so cryptic. You don’t want to hear my voice, seriously._

**[8:22 pm] Do too**

_[8:22 pm] Do not_

**[8:22 pm] Do too!**

_[8:24 pm] Maybe one day you will hear it, but today is not the day._

_[8:25 pm] Now for once, I’m the tired one._

**[8:27 pm] As you should be! It’s way past your bedtime :/**

_[8:28 pm] No offence, but bedtimes are for babies and nerds. :)_

**[8:28 pm] Offense taken!**

_[8:30 pm] Good night, Willkinson._

**[8:31 pm] SLEEP WELL NICO…L….NICK…O …NICOLODIAN**

_[8:31 pm] Good luck with your qualifiers tomorrow._

**[8:34 pm] Thanks bro B)**

**[8:46 pm] WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c   
> tumblr: captiveprinceling


End file.
